Another one
by HarrylovesDraco
Summary: hermione and draco both had rough summers and find comfort with each other...bad summary sorry...no flames please, but advice is welcome!


I don't own the characters...but really wish I did...

Chapter 1

Hermione granger sat in the compartment, alone, waiting for the train to depart. Her parents had dropped her off early because of a dental conference they had to go to. She was listening to Tokio Hotel's "Ready, set, go!" when she felt another's presence. She opened her eyes to find no one. She turned her music back on and continued to listen until All time's low "dear maria, count me in" when again she felt it. She pretended to keep listening as she turned her music off and listened. She was exceptionally good and could always tell if someone was trying to sneak up on her or hiding. She listened closely when she heard a faint breathing and opened her eyes. She took her head phones off, and marched over to the other seat, ripping the invisibility cloak off of no other that Draco Malfoy. She smirked triumphantly but the smirk quickly faded. She looked at the condition of Draco and gasped.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" She asked, looking him over and hoping that this was a prank like all of the previous times. "Yeah….I'm fine. Thanks for asking…" Hermione stared at him for few seconds longer before slowly returning to her seat, and although she returned to her seat, she couldn't take her eyes off of Draco. What had happened to him? And why, of all people, was she showing concern for him. "So…how has your summer been?" Hermione asked trying to make conversation. "Um… peachy." he drawled. He suddenly looked around;

"where is the weasel and pothead?" he smirked as she scoffed.

"You really should stop calling him that."

"Who… potter? You know it's true."

"So, that doesn't give you the right to call him that."

"Are you saying he does smoke pot?"

"Uh-uh, no way… when did I say that?"

"I smell denial…"

"I'm on the other side of the compartment and I can smell you…"

"…"

"Thought so, you better watch what you say to me."

"Uh, you aren't my mother."

"Nope! And I wouldn't want to be with a child like you."

"You're gonna pay for that!!

Draco lurched across the compartment at Hermione who realized she was trapped. "Draco!" She screamed, putting her arms in front of her face in an attempt to avoid harm. "Please… get away from me!" Draco smiled, his eyebrows facing in towards his nose, making him look unseeingly dangerous. "Well, you should have thought about that BEFORE you said anything."

"STOP!" She screamed again as he reached her. He tackled her to the ground and began to tickle her but was stopped abruptly by two strangers who had appeared in the doorway. "Don't touch her, or you'll like twice as bad as you already do." Draco looked behind him to see Harry and Ron standing there, balling up their fists in anger. Draco then looked back down at Hermione, whispering "just to let you know, I would have never hit you." Hermione gasped. "What did you say to her?" Draco swiftly turned back around, his fist balled up again. She flinched, and decided some things are better left unsaid. Draco then walked out the door, pushing Ron into the middle of next year.

"Hermione, are you okay." Hermione didn't say anything. She just stared at the door in amazement. "Hermione…"

"You guys he never even touched me!" Harry shook his head. "We heard you scream and he was on top of you!" Ron stood behind Harry, nodding and doing movements to follow his words. This made Hermione laugh. "Thanks a lot guys… but he was only tickling me..." Harry and Ron looked at each other and back at Hermione. "Did he put you up to this… did he threaten you again? 'Cause with all of us being the way we are… I'd think you'd WANT to tell on him." Hermione shook her head. "Look at him, Harry. Be Sympathetic. I don't know what happened to him and I already feel sorry for him, besides I told you, he was tickling me not hitting me."

"Then what did he say to you?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, that was between us."

The trio sat, talked and ate their way through the whole train ride. Hermione didn't even realize that the train had started moving while Draco and she had "talked". She grabbed her trunk and hulled it down from the storage compartment and placed it on top of Harry and Ron's, then quickly proceeded to get in a carriage so she could go meet Professor McGonagall, report for Head Girl duties and meet the Head Boy…Some how she had a bad feeling about meeting the head boy, but shook it off. While riding in the carriage, she dozed off slowly. The bumps in the road were soothing, and made her think of… something, as her body slowly rocked back and forth. When she woke, slobber had trailed from her mouth up her cheek. She wiped it off slowly. Hermione opened her eyes, and opened the carriage door, stepping out. She had dreamed about… Draco. But why? _I must be loosing it...when did he become 'draco' to me._ Maybe she should have taken his advice from a couple of years ago and gone to see a councilor. She quickly ran up the steps and proceeded to Professor McGonagall's classroom. She stopped outside the office and rightified herself.

She quickly brushed her fingers through her hair and smoothed her blouse before she entered the professor's office. She got inside and stopped dead. There sitting in all his glory was Draco Malfoy. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this." She mumbled to her self as she took a seat next to him. "Well, now that Ms. Granger is here I'll begin."

Draco's P.O.V.

I didn't really listen to the professor's speech; I kept pulling my sleeves down and glancing at granger. She had changed. Her hair was now wavy with a slight curl at the ends. Her skin was tanned and she filled out… very nicely. I had snapped out of my thoughts as the professor called my name. "Mr.Malfoy, now that you have returned to earth here is your schedule and please stays behind for a moment." I nodded as she spoke to granger. Granger got up and smiled at me on her way out. I gave her the tiniest smile I could muster and she beamed. She bounced out of the office as Professor McGonagall turned to me. I knew she was going to question me about my scars.

"Mr.Malfoy, I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask you by the look on your face so I hope you will be entirely truthful with me." I nodded so that she could continue. "I don't know if this has any thing to do with your father, knowing he is a very harsh man, but if he touched you in any way, I would really like you to tell me." I looked down at my shoes for a moment before speaking, "My father has been having a real rough time with everything happening, the trial, voldie being gone, mum's suicide… well, he's been drinking a lot and if he's had to much he loses control. Her only get s a few good swings in before he passes out. He's not as harsh as everyone thinks, just …" Draco thought for a moment. "Very competitive." He stopped to let the professor speak. "Well Draco I thought you wouldn't open up to me but it sees that everyone changes sometimes. I will keep this our secret if you want me to and if it gets worse than I will be forced to tell the authorities" he nodded and stood up. "Oh, by the way Mr. Malfoy, perhaps if you are nice to Ms. Granger you may actually be able to woo her." Professor McGonagall smiled and dismissed him, "teens" she muttered.

Draco walked out of the classroom only to run into Hermione.

"Sorry Gra-Hermione, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." He slowly looked into her eyes and could tell that she had heard everything.

Her eyes where swimming with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum. I know what its like." She paused and wiped the tear from her eye.

"Don't know why I'm crying, sorry." She laughed at her self.

"It's all right; let's go to the common room." They walked slowly along in silence until Draco turned to Hermione.

"Did pothead and weasel give you any trouble?" he asked and smiled as she laughed.

"No, and yes, they wanted to know what you said to me but then they didn't talk to me. Ever since what happened they keep their distance. I hate it!" she stomped her foot as she said that. She realized she said too much.

"What do you mean by that Hermione?" Draco asked as he stopped walking.

"Well, I was in the hospital for awhile during break." She lied looking at her feet.

"What happened that put you in the hospital?" He asked.

"Harry and Ron where at my house over the summer, and we were talking when my step dad walked in. he politely asked Harry and Ron to leave but after they were gone he… he…" she stopped.

"Its all right granger, I get the picture." He sighed. She looked at Draco to find him staring at her. She quickly looked down again because she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...its just hard for me to explain..." she trailed off, lookin glost in her own world.

"I understand, when you're ready to tell me, you can." Draco replied as they ccontinued to walk to thier rooms...never understanding how women could go from extreme cheerful to completely sad and depressed.


End file.
